Vehicle floor mats and like articles are conveniently displayed at a point of sale by being hung on hangers from a display rack. The floor mats can be fairly heavy, more so than most garments taking up the same space, are typically flat and are flexible. Hangers for suspending these floor mats therefore have to be substantial enough to indefinitely sustain their weight without failure, and must secure the suspended mats well enough that they don't become separated even when subjected to considerable shearing or torsional forces experienced during shipping or display.
It is to the manufacturer's commercial advantage if such hangers can be easily attached to the mats before they are shipped to distributors. Where made of plastic, such hangers should be easily injection-molded. The inventor has developed a hanger which satisfy these characteristics (see US Patent Application Publication No. 2007 US 0145065 A1, assigned to the Assignee hereof). Additional savings could be obtained if more articles were suspended from one hanger.